Question: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{3t - 4}{2t - 1} = 6$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2t - 1$ $ 3t - 4 = 6(2t - 1) $ $3t - 4 = 12t - 6$ $-4 = 9t - 6$ $2 = 9t$ $9t = 2$ $t = \dfrac{2}{9}$